ABC of Seduction
by msardicab
Summary: "I know how men operate and I can prove it. If you want it to work out with this guy than you have to do exactly as I say." "What if doesn't work?" "Then I'll quit." "You're really that confident?" Channy. Rated T for a reason. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_ABC of Seduction_

_Summary: _"I know how men operate and I can prove it. If you want it to work out with this guy than you have to do exactly as I say." "What if doesn't work?" "Then I'll quit." "You're really that confident?" Channy. Rated T for a reason.

_Disclaimer: _I own the world so I own this show! MUAHAHAHA! *Sigh* Just kidding… I don't own anything… Sterling is hidden in my basement somewhere, though. :P

_A/N:_ I couldn't resist… :p I had to post this soon… I'm so sorry… Last chapter I forgot to say, as JateLexzieLit and iOutspoken mentioned in theirs reviews, that this story was inspired by the movie 'The Ugly Truth'. I also wanted to say that the style of writing will be a little different and by different I mean that this story might have some cuss inside and maybe talk about sexual themes but that's just it and the themes won't be rated M so don't worry. :) Oh! Almost forgot! Chad might sound a little more bold than usual…  
Anyways! Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"You're such a jerk." Sonny Monroe spat angrily.

"And you're such a diva." Chad Dylan Cooper argued back.

"I _am not_ a diva!" she told him through clenched teeth.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England." He replied sarcastically.

Sonny glared at Chad for a while. God! She hated him so much that it didn't matter anymore why they were fighting. Speaking the truth she didn't even know why they were fighting at that precise moment.

"Are we done here?" she asked crossing her arms annoyed.

"Oh! We're beyond done." He answered mimicking her.

Sonny knew that was her cue to leave but none of them had intentions to do so. They need the second round.

"Good!" she said.

"Good!" he smirked.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" Sonny asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We're _so_ good."

With that both of them turned their backs and went in separate way. Sonny continued walking with her arms crossed and with her usual bad mood after her daily bickering with Chad. She couldn't understand how someone could be such a jerk and a sweetheart (even if rarely) at the same time.

"Stupid Chad." Sonny muttered through clenched teeth. "Stupid - ow!"

Sonny winced in pain rubbing her stomach and glaring at the food cart standing in the hallway. Sonny assumed that Hayden must have forgotten it again, he tend to forget that stupid cart everywhere since he started dating Tawni and sometimes both of them mysteriously disappear for large periods of time.

Sonny knew that they were probably making out in some janitor closet or something like that but she didn't care about it unless Tawni was late for their rehearsal or in this case when Hayden forgot the food cart and she bumped into it.

"Are you ok?" someone asked behind her.

"Of course not! I bumped into this stupid thing!" Sonny replied in her bad mood not even caring who she was talking with.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and finally turned to the person. Her eyes widened with surprise and she forgot Chad and her bad mood immediately. Standing in front of her was the cutest boy she had ever seen.

"I-I…" Sonny managed to say blinking several times.

The boy smiled at her and Sonny lost herself in his beautiful and warm hazel eyes. His messy brown hair and relaxed attitude captured even more Sonny's interest. His worn out jeans, All Stars and a plain white tee told Sonny he was different from all the guys from the studio.

"Hi, I'm Andrew." He introduced.

"Sonny Monroe." She replied.

"I hope you feel better." Andrew told her worriedly.

"Yeah… Slightly." Sonny replied flustered.

Andrew smiled making Sonny's heart melt with all that warmth.

"Hey let me see your phone." He told her.

Sonny was in such in a stars-truck she didn't even pay attention to what Andrew was asking. She just nodded and took her cow phone from her pocket handing it to him.

"I'm studying medicine and my dad is a doctor so if your pain remains you can give me a call." He explained saving his number on her phone.

Andrew gave her phone back.

"So if you're studying medicine what are you doing here in this studio?" she asked realizing what he had just said.

"I moved to LA two days ago to study here and I'm staying with my cousin Hayden, he told me to meet him here but I've been waiting here for an hour now and I haven't seen him yet."

_Who would know Hayden had such a good-looking cousin. _Sonny thought smiling to herself.

"I'm ninety-nine per cent sure he's with Tawni right now." She told him smiling sympathetically.

"Tawni Hart, right? He doesn't shut up about her." Andrew laughed.

"Sometimes I think we need to throw a bucket of water to separate those two."

Andrew and Sonny continued walking side by side talking animatedly. They wandered around the stage 3's hallways until Sonny heard her phone going off.

"Excuse me." She told him politely.

Sonny took the phone from her pocket and saw a new text.

_Sonny! Where are u??? The rehearsal has begun ten minutes ago!!!_

_-Tawni_

"Damn." She muttered shoving her phone into the pocket again. "Sorry Andrew I gotta go."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I just have rehearsal and I'm already late." Sonny explained and ran to the set turning back to wave goodbye to him.

He waved back and she smiled to herself. Sonny couldn't believe how lucky she was and when she turned the corner, making sure Andrew's wasn't seeing, she stopped.

Sonny started twirling around making her 'happy' dance.

"Sonny!" Andrew called making her stop immediately.

"Yes?" she asked hoping he didn't see anything.

"You dropped your wallet." He replied showing her small pink wallet with smiley faces on it.

Sonny smiled and took it from her hand.

"Thank you." she told him.

"Well, see ya around then."

She nodded.

"See ya."

Andrew shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to the opposite direction Sonny was going to, probably to look for Hayden. Sonny walked to the set and Tawni ran to her mad.

"Where have you been?" Tawni spat.

"Around." She replied smiling goofily.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow suspiciously.

Sonny giggled.

"You won't believe the cutie I've just met." She told Tawni earning a big smile.

* * *

"Hayden told me about Andrew." Tawni commented during lunch time.

Sonny poked the edible green thing on her plate and then looked at her friend.

"He's really nice." she told her smiling.

"But not as cute as Hayden." Tawni said.

"'Kay…" Sonny replied shrugging.

As Sonny mentioned his name again, Andrew himself entered the cafeteria. _Perfect timing._ She thought smiling and waved at him he waved back blankly as he walked to the frozen yogurt machine and Sonny sighed dreamily.

"Girl! You've got it bad!" Tawni said mimicking what Sonny had told her a few weeks ago.

"I know!" she replied sighing.

Other person with perfect timing entered the cafeteria. Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny glared at him for a while and then she started poking the green thing again.

Chad smirked when she saw her. Usually he wouldn't push Sonny's buttons twice in such a short period of time but what he heard Tawni said was priceless. He walked to their table and he could see Sonny looking at him by the corner of her eye.

The blond heartthrob placed his hands in the back of Sonny's chair and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

"I couldn't help but hear your little conversation." He told her.

Sonny glared at him.

"So… Who's the guy you have the hots for?" Chad asked looking around trying to guess.

"Yes… Like I would tell you." Sonny replied blankly.

"Oh! C'mon, just a clue!" he begged smirking.

Sonny looked at Andrew for the corner of her eye. She knew Chad too well to know she couldn't trust him. Yet she was dying to rub on Chad's one million dollars face the perfect boy she had just met.

"Well then," she replied surprising Chad, who didn't expect Sonny to give up so soon "he's smart, handsome and really nice-"

"Seems like you're describing me." Chad commented interrupting Sonny.

"Believe me, I'm not." She replied coolly.

"Proceed." He told her smirking amused.

"He's studying to be a doctor and unlike _you_ he's really modest." Sonny finished.

"Yeah… He's gay." Chad replied shrugging.

"What?! No he's not!" Sonny spat defending Andrew "Two minutes ago you asked me if I was describing you!"

"That was until you told me he was studying to be a doctor." He told her.

Sonny just looked at him confused and Chad sighed in annoyance.

"That means he's going to stick his fingers in people's -" He explained.

"Oh! _Gross_!" Sonny interrupted him by smacking him on the chest.

"Just saying!" Chad said raising his hands in defense "Only gays would like to do that."

Sonny rolled her eyes and got up leaving the edible green thing in her plate shaking. She walked out the cafeteria leaving Chad back smirking.

He followed her. Chad could leave her alone now… After all he had just started. He saw her entering into her dressing room and entered behind her. Sonny sighed annoyed.

"What do you want now Chad?" she whined turning to him.

"So… The butt boy asked you out?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Not yet, we just met and by 'we just met' I mean this morning. I want to take things slow." Sonny answered sitting on her vanity. "Why am I even talking with you about this?"

"You even sure he's going to ask you out?" Chad teased.

Sonny glared at him and took her phone from her pocket. She looked in her contact list and pressed 'call'. Chad looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't reply and her phone started ringing. He understood what she was doing.

"What are you doing?! Why are you calling that guy? He's supposed to call you!" Chad hissed.

Sonny shushed him and after a few rings someone finally picked it up.

"_Andrew._" The voice answered loud enough for Chad to hear.

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Hi Andrew this is Sonny." She replied smiling and then looked victoriously at Chad. "We met this morning." She added.

"_Hey… Everything ok?_" he asked. "_How's your stomach?_"

Chad walked to Sonny and leaned against her phone so he could hear better.

"Couldn't be better!" she replied smiling "I'm just calling you to let you know how much I enjoyed to meet you this morning."

"_Hum… Thanks…_" he said.

"I think we should go grab something to eat sometime…" Sonny told him.

"_Oh!_"

"The Arcade is really good and we can also play some games if you want to. So… What do you say about Friday?"

"_Hum… Friday… Wow…_" Andrew replied.

"Would Saturday be better?"

"_Actually Sonny… The thing is that I haven't really settled in here in LA -_" He started.

Before he finished Chad took the phone from her hand and hung up. Sonny looked at him mouth opened.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving you. He was blowing you off." Chad explained.

"He wasn't blowing me off!" Sonny argued back trying to reach back for her phone.

Her task was unsuccessful since Chad was taller than him and held it over his head.

"Don't do it ok!" Chad told her "He'll be expecting you to call him and when you don't he'll call back."

Sonny gave up and he Chad handed her the phone.

"How do you know?" she asked looking suspiciously at the phone.

"Because I know how men operate. If you want it to work out with this guy then you have to do exactly as I say."

Sonny looked over at him in disbelief and Chad continued.

"You've probably already done irreparable damaged with your psycho-aggressive-control freak phone call, it might even be too late and even if you save this situation, you may be known as Sonny the desperate girl from the TV."

"I'm not desperate!" she argued back and then she looked worriedly at him "Did you think I sounded desperate?"

Chad sat on the orange couch and looked at her amused.

"You just asked desperately if you sounded desperate." He replied shrugging.

Sonny sighed and her phone mooed. She was almost pressing the button 'answer' when Chad stopped her.

"Ok," he told her quietly "although you don't want to admit, you know that I know what I'm talking about." Chad said pointing at him.

Sonny looked at him.

"I told ya he was going to call." He added smirking making her sigh.

"Ok, what do I say?" she asked.

"Pick up the phone and say 'hi Mike'."

"Why w-" she started but Chad cut her shortly.

"Just do it!" He insisted.

Sonny glared at him and finally answered the phone. Chad, like he did previously, leaned against the phone so he could hear their conversation.

"Hi Mike." She said.

"_Oh… No… This is Andrew._"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"Perfect!" Chad whispered smiling.

"_Hum… Who's Mike?_" Andrew asked.

Sonny covered the phone so Andrew couldn't listen.

"He's just a guy I'm seeing. Nothing serious." Chad whispered.

Sonny nodded.

"He's just a guy I'm seeing it's nothing serious." She repeated.

Chad showed her a thumb up.

"_Oh! Ok…_" Andrew laughed nervously on the other side of the line.

"Hang on a second." Chad hissed.

Sonny looked at him and he nodded with his head. She said a muted 'Oh!'.

"Hang on a second." She told him.

"_Sure._" He replied.

She pressed the hold button and turned to Chad. He just yawned and Sonny looked impatiently at him.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Let's make him wait. If he hangs on for more than thirty seconds you may actually have a chance." Chad explained "No one's gonna wait for someone who was trying to blow off." He added.

"I hope you're right about this." Sonny told him sighing.

"Just give me some time and I'll make this guy your bitch." Chad said smirking confidently.

"I don't want a bitch, he's not a bitch." Sonny quickly replied "He's a well rounded guy capable of mature emotions and to love someone things you know not of." She finished shrugging teasingly.

"Maybe not but I do know about lust, seduction and manipulation, things you know not of." Chad argued back.

Sonny narrowed her eyes and looked in the opposite direction.

"Sonny I'll make you a deal." Chad said making Sonny turn to him "If you do exactly as I say and you get this guy you'll have to say that I'm the best actor of our generation every time we see each other for a whole week."

"What if doesn't work? What do I get?" Sonny asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Then I'll quit."

She looked surprised at him hoping to see him starting laughing and say 'sucker' but he didn't even blink.

"You're really that confident?" she asked.

Chad just nodded and looked at her phone to see for how long Andrew was still holding.

"It has been holding for more than thirty seconds." He replied smirking.

Sonny checked her phone and looked back at Chad.

"Alright deal." Sonny gave up sighing "Now what?"

"Now this," Chad said taking her phone from her hand and hanging up. "Make an impression."

He started walking to the door.

"Now move on, we've got work to do." He told her.

"But… What about…" Sonny began pointing at her phone still in Chad's hand.

"In five seconds he'll call back, c'mon." Chad replied gesturing with his hand to make her follow.

"What are you? A psychic?" Sonny laughed at her own joke but has she finished speaking her phone mooed again.

She looked at Chad in pure amazement and he smirked.

"Amazing!" she muttered still a little shocked as Chad pushed her off the dressing room.

* * *

_A/N:_ Gah! Finished it… :P Hope you liked it! :) And for those who didn't know about this story I had a promo story for it. It's on my profile with the trailer and link to the actual trailer in YouTube (but unfortunately they decided to mute my video… :( I'm really sorry!).

Sorry for using the B-word in the first chapter, I thought I could use puppy or doggie instead but that wouldn't sound very much Chad…


	2. Chapter 2

_ABC of Seduction_

_Summary: _"I know how men operate and I can prove it. If you want it to work out with this guy than you have to do exactly as I say." "What if doesn't work?" "Then I'll quit." "You're really that confident?" Channy. Rated T for a reason.

_Disclaimer: _I own the world so I own this show! MUAHAHAHA! *Sigh* Just kidding… I don't own anything… Sterling is hidden in my basement somewhere, though. :P

_A/N:_ I wanted to thank everybody that reviewed the first chapter, faved it or added it to their alert. That means a lot to me. :) I'm also glad that you enjoyed Chad's boldness. xD Well enough rambling and oh! _JateLexzieLit_ you didn't sound rude or anything, so don't worry! :D Sorry for the late update... School ya know... :( And a special thanks to _have-a-cookie_ who's my beta reader and helped me a lot with this chapter. :)

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"So what do I need to know?" Sonny asked sitting at a table on Arcade. She brought along a yellow notebook and a pink pen to take notes, and was now looking at Chad with interest.

"A lot." Chad replied coolly. He took a seat across from Sonny and grinned.

A waitress noticed her new customers, and walked to them to take their order. Chad asked for a cappuccino, and Sonny decided on a strawberry smoothie. As soon as the waiter left their table Chad turned his attention back to Sonny and smirked.

"Chad…" she called making gestures with her hands which clearly meant 'proceed'. "You're a little slow you know." she commented.

Chad frowned. "Well first rule: never criticize."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Ever hear of a thing called constructional criticism?"

"Men are incapable of growing, changing or progressing. We hate to be criticized. If you're constantly criticizing us we'll think you're a pain in the butt."

Sonny sighed and wrote down 'Do not critique' in her notebook. "Okay… What's the second rule?" she asked.

"Laugh at whatever he says." He replied turning to check if his cappuccino was ready yet. When he saw it wasn't he grumbled something about the service and then turned back to Sonny.

"What if it isn't funny?" Sonny asked. Sonny knew that while she was an actress, she was a comedian first, and she couldn't make herself laugh at something that wasn't funny.

"That's irrelevant." Chad replied simply.

The waitress placed Chad's cappuccino and Sonny's smoothie on the table and left. Chad took a sip of his cappuccino and Sonny nodded, feeling confused. Chad placed his cup back leaving a mustache of foam around his lips. Sonny's confused expression turned into an amused smile and a small laugh escaped from her lips.

"That was perfect!" Chad complimented, "True or fake?"

Sonny took a sip of her smoothie and set it down licking her lips tasting like strawberry.

"You'll never know." she replied smiling slyly. "Oh, and you might want to clean your 'mustache'." she informed.

Chad rolled his eyes as a very discreet shade of pink invaded his cheeks and took a napkin from the dispenser on the middle of the table. Sonny smiled and took another sip of her smoothie and Chad from his cappuccino.

"So what do I need to know now?" she asked.

"Third rule: men are very visual."

"So?" Sonny shrugged.

"Finish your smoothie 'cause we need to go shopping." Chad replied smirking.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Sonny asked recognizing that part of the city.

They passed an iron arrow with 'Rodeo Dr' written on it. Sonny looked confused at Chad as he drove his shiny silver convertible through Rodeo Drive, the most famous shopping street in LA.

"I told you, men are very visual." Chad replied.

"Yeah I got that, I just want to know what are we doing in Rodeo Drive." Sonny told him crossing her arms.

"You need to change your look." He said shrugging and parked his car.

"My look is just fine." Sonny argued unbuckling the seatbelt.

Chad let out a small laugh. "Believe me...it's not." He told her exiting the car.

Sonny stared at him in disbelief and exited the car letting out a frustrated sigh.

"So... I was thinking about going to that store first." Chad continued pointing at a shop in the end of the street.

Sonny followed his finger and cocked an eyebrow.

"Chad," she stated slowly, "that's a lingerie shop."

He smirked and turned to her.

"I know. It's the most important part of your clothes."

"I refuse to buy lingerie with you, perv." Sonny replied crossing her arms.

Chad took off his sunglasses so she could see his narrowed eyes. "Fine but if Andrew asks out, he'll never sleep with you." Chad told her.

"I don't want to sleep with him! I'm sixteen Chad!" Sonny spat socked.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever Sonny... Look, if you don't want to buy lingerie right now we can start with other type of clothes."

Sonny nodded.

"Thanks." she replied smiling.

Chad shrugged and led her to another shop. Inside he started looking around for 'good' clothes while Sonny looked around uneasy. A shop assistant came to them smiling.

"How can I help you sir?" She asked smiling.

"We'll need mini dresses, skinny jeans and low cut tops for my friend." Chad told the lady smiling back.

Sonny looked at him like he had two heads. The shop assistant nodded and left them alone. Sonny grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Making you the girl of Andrew's dreams." Chad replied smiling proudly. "Now... You're sort of an attractive girl but you're unreachable."

The girl came back with a big pile of clothes and handed them to Chad.

"Why am I unreachable?" Sonny asked as Chad pushed her into the fitting rooms.

"Because you're a prude." He replied simply, throwing the clothes into the fitting room and closing the curtain.

"No, I'm not!" Sonny argued.

"Yeah? So why didn't you ever worn a bikini in the studio?" Chad asked crossing his arms.

"Because that's stupid." Sonny replied matter-of-factly dressing a pair of skinny jeans. "Why would I wander around in bikini in the studio?"

"See! That's exactly my point!"

Sonny finished dressing the top and exited the fitting room looking confused.

"What you just said doesn't make sense." Se told him but Chad ignored her.

His eyes scanned every inch of her body making Sonny blush. She couldn't believe Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper was shamelessly checking her out and she couldn't do anything about that.

"You look hot." He finally said looking at her straight in her eyes smirking, "I guess the skinny jeans really work."

Sonny looked at him for a few seconds as he checked her out again.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"Skinny jeans are all about the curvature of your butt. Yours looks really good in those." Chad explained.

"Did you just compliment my butt?" She replied smiling.

Chad didn't reply and just looked at her.

"Yeah... I sort of did... What wrong with me?"

Sonny laughed and entered the fitting room to try the other clothes.

* * *

They descended Rodeo Drive side by side, both with bags in hands since Sonny couldn't carry them all.

"Rule number four." Chad said out of the blue.

Sonny turned to him.

"Never talk about your problems because men don't really listen or care." He finished.

"Some men care." Sonny argued.

Chad rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses on.

"No. Some _pretend_ to care." He corrected.

Sonny looked over at him cocking an eyebrow.

"When we ask 'how are you doing?' it's a code to 'let me kiss you right now'." Sonny wrinkled her nose but Chad continued, "I know you think Andrew is above that, but trust me...he's a guy. Even if he's remotely into you I'm sure he has thought how it would be if he slept with you."

"I love how you assume that every guy is as perverse as you are." She commented rolling her eyes.

Chad smirked. "Oh, I don't assume. I know."

On the next five minutes they walked in silence until they reached the car. There was something bothering her.

"You've asked me several time how was I doing." Sonny said buckling her seatbelt.

"So?" Chad asked turning the ignition on.

"A while ago you said that was a code to 'let me kiss you right now'." she explained "Did that mean you wanted to kiss me?"

Chad was caught out off guard but his smirk never left his face. "Sonny, funny funny little Sonny," he began in a teasing tone, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. If I want to kiss a girl, I just go and kiss her. I don't need to use codes." He finished.

Sonny nodded and Chad drove out the parking space.

* * *

_A/N:_ Sorry for the late update but I have a lot of homework now... I'll try to update 'What I Go To School For' this weekend since Monday it's holiday here in Portugal I have one more day to write it :)


	3. Chapter 3

_ABC of Seduction_

_Summary: _"I know how men operate and I can prove it. If you want it to work out with this guy than you have to do exactly as I say." "What if doesn't work?" "Then I'll quit." "You're really that confident?" Channy. Rated T for a reason.

_Disclaimer: _I own the world so I own this show! MUAHAHAHA! *Sigh* Just kidding… I don't own anything… Sterling is hidden in my basement somewhere, though. :P

_A/N:_ It has been a while since I last updated... Hum... Hope you're not mad at me or something... Please don't be! *does pleading eyes* Oh! And you must see the new SWAC episode called "Cookie Monsters"! It's awesome and has channy moments in it, really sweet ones! :D Well, enough rambling... Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Chad sat impatiently on the orange couch waiting for Sonny to change clothes. He drummed his fingers against the arm of the couch and looked around the dressing room where he had been millions of times but never took the time to truly pay attention. The sound of the curtains moving captured his attention and his eyes scanned the petite brunette coming out of the cabin. Chad's lips instantaneously turned into a smirk.

Sonny smoothed her purple mini dress (A/N: http:// i449 .photobucket .com /albums /qq214 /dasey_lover_4ever /0394_ 9221 _5601 .jpg) and she bit her bottom lip unsure.

"Well... What do you think?" She finally asked shrugging and made a 360º turn.

"Hum... Not bad." Chad approved nodding.

"It's just... I don't want to look desperate or easy..." Sonny explained.

Chad interrupted her.

"I don't want you to look easy, I want you to be two people: the saint and the sinner." Chad's smirk widened.

He got up and walked to a confused Sonny.

"In one hand you have to push the guy away with cold and indifference." He put a lock of hair behind her ear "On the other you have to be a sexy teasing tornado."

Sonny looked at him amused and nodded.

"Now we have to teach you flirting." Chad added shrugging.

Her smile turned into a offended expression.

"I know how to flirt." She argued crossing her arms.

A laugh escaped from Chad's lips as he caressed her arm.

"Sonny, innocent, little Sonny. You don't know how to flirt." He repeated softly.

"Yes I do!" Sonny insisted.

His soft expression hardened. No one could tell him wrong. Chad Dylan was always right.

"Yeah?" His voice became high-pitched trying to mimic hers "My name is Sonny and I love reading uninteresting books. I also love cows, gardening and romantic picnics."

Chad smirked.

"You call that flirting? I don't think so." he finished walking back to couch.

Sonny slapped his butt and Chad turned to her shocked.

"Hey there baby. How are you doing?" Sonny asked in a deep voice "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the best actor of our generation and I think your butt looks hot in those skinny jeans." Sonny smirked.

He rolled his eyes.

"First I sound nothing like that and second I don't slap butts." Chad told her.

Sonny took a step closer to him smiling seductively. Chad looked attentively at her and she started running her hand up and down his chest. He swallowed rubbing the back of his neck.

"W-will you stop doing that?" Chad asked now nervous.

"What?" Sonny replied innocently smiling up to him.

"Running your hand... Up and down... My chest." He answered.

She let a small giggle escape from her lips.

"Why is it teasing you?" she asked.

"Hum... Maybe..."

Sonny's expression turned serious.

"It's weird... I think I kinda like it." she said getting even closer to him.

Chad wrinkled his nose not believing his ears.

"Really?"

Sonny grinned.

"Sucker..." Se replied.

Chad got away from her rolling his eyes.

"I knew it!" he said "No teaching the teacher!" Chad adverted now smirking.

Sonny started laughing but a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Who is it?" she asked turning to the wooden door not really bothering.

"It's Andrew." he answered.

Sonny took a deep breath and her eyes widened.

"I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready for this!" she muttered anxiously turning to Chad.

He grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"Calm down! You can do it!" He muttered back.

She took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"Now keep the conversation to one minute." He told her.

"One minute..." Sonny repeated.

"Yes. Now go!" she did so "Wait a sec!" Chad called.

She walked to him and Chad slapped her butt.

"What was that for?" she asked shocked.

"Revenge!" he replied smirking and ran to the cabin where she had been changing clothes a few minutes ago.

Sonny rolled her eyes and ran to the door. She put on her best smile and opened the door revealing Andrew with a bored expression, probably for being waiting for so long.

"Hi..." she greeted gaining his attention.

"Hey!" Andrew looked up and down and smiled warmly at her "Wow! You look great." he complimented.

Sonny tried her best not to giggle or blush.

"Why thank you." she replied not leaving the door. "I was just... Reading the lines for my next sketch." Sonny added like it was no big deal.

Chad peered behind the curtain and smiled proudly. She was doing great!  
Andrew nodded.

"So what happened today?" he asked.

Sonny looked at him fake confused. Being an actress she could look as confused or surprised as she wanted to.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Well you put me on hold and you never called me back." Andrew explained.

Sonny laughed nervously now unsure of what to reply.

"Oh my God!" she improvised "It was you?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm so sorry." she apologized batting her eyelashes.

Andrew smiled falling for her cuteness.

"It's okay..." he assured and stopped spotting a blond hair peering behind her.

Chad quickly hid in the cabin and Andrew shrugged it off thinking that maybe he was imagining things. Sonny took advantage of that slight distraction and checked the time on her cow phone seeing that it had been a few more than a minute. She closed the door a bit.

"Hum... Andrew would you mind giving me a call a little bit later?" she closed the door a few more inches "I'm just so busy memorizing this lines." Sonny finally closed the door and sighed.

"Sonny wait!" he called muffled by the door.

"What now?" she muttered to the blond heartthrob.

Chad got out from the cabin and looked at Sonny impressed with her.

"That was good!" he replied smirking "Now, make him suffer."

Sonny nodded confident.

"Make him suffer..." she repeated and turned to the door "Suffer!"

"_Sonny I was wondering if you wanted to come with to the Lakers game on Saturday._" Andrew called as if replying to her.

Sonny was taken aback at first but then she squealed silently and started twirling around making her happy dance. Chad watched the scene with an amused expression and chuckled showing her a thumb up.

_

* * *

A/N:_ I'll try to update as soon as possible but with school it's getting difficult. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
